vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monique Deveraux
Monique Deveraux was a witch. She was the daughter of Jane-Anne Deveraux and the niece of Sophie Deveraux. Monique was a member of the Deveraux Family. History She was born to Jane Anne as a result of a teenaged pregnancy. She grew up aware of her witch legacy and was best friends with Davina until her death. Jane Anne had prepared her daughter for the Harverst once the Elders voted yes for it. The Originals Season One In Sinners and Saints, Monique was one of four witches along side Davina, to be used in the Harvest. The four girls were manipulated into thinking they would be put in limbo until their ressurection but their throats were slit. Then Marcel's group attacked the witches, during this time Agnes slits Monique's throat passing the powers on to Davina. The only one that mourned her death was her aunt, Sophie Deveraux. Her mother, Jane-Anne Deveraux, saw it as an honor. Personality Monique seemed very kind and obedient child as she listened to her mother about the Harvest. Physical Appearance Monique was an attractive girl with a strong resemblance to her mother and aunt. She was in her teens when she died. She had long light brown hair and thin eyebrows. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name *'Monique' is a female given name, the original form of Monica. It has also been regularly used in English speaking countries since at least the 1950s. It means advisor. *'Deveraux' is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. Appearances *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) Trivia *Marcel mentioned that he was against child abuse and killed Jane Anne by slitting her throat, the same way her daughter died during the Harvest because Jane Anne did nothing as a parent to save her daughter's life. Gallery Pictures Monique TO 1x05.jpg Monique2.jpg Monique3.jpg Monique4.jpg Monique5.jpg Monique6.jpg Monique7.jpg Monique8.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Witches Category:Deveraux Family Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased